Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content. As users utilize various devices and applications (clients) to access contents at various Internet sources, some of the applications may include various processes for communicating and retrieving the contents from the sources via a proxy server. For example, in a proxy web browser a process may include operations that are client driven single request-response operations, which originate and terminate in the client. For instance, when the client requests the proxy web browser to load a web page or initiate an event, it then has to wait until the operations of the browser on the proxy server side are complete. In one example, to load a web page into a client, usually a proxy server first delivers a static template of the web page and then initiates a network request to receive live content that is processed and written into the web page asynchronously, where in a proxy browser, the user does not receive/see any content until the live content has been received and processed at the proxy server. In the meantime, the client may be blocked from performing other tasks as well as it may not receive possible incremental updates to the web page. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to overcome such limitations by enabling asynchronous distribution of content and notifications of updates.